finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode (Dimensions II)/Morrow
The following are a list of episodes available for Morrow. List of episodes Episode 1: Morrow and the Chocobo Episode 2: Unspoiled Vista Episode 3: See―Through Magic In the ancient era of Mysidia, Morrow, Wrieg and Mootie stumble upon a chanting black mage. As Wrieg approaches the black mage, he hits something invisible. The black mage yells at him to be careful as he reveals to the trio that he's created a new kind of magic: Sheerga. He elaborates upon its use on women with Morrow becoming unsure of what to say. An intrigued Wrieg is amazed by the discovery with the black mage expressing delight at his reaction. Wrieg asks if the magic can be used yet with the black mage stating that he needs to conduct a few more experiments. The black mage asks the trio if they would like to join the experiment with Wrieg stating that they would love to. The trio spy upon a cloaked person who the black mage says is a mysterious woman that appears, dances and then disappears, while also being incredibly fast. Wrieg questions if the person is really a woman while the black mage continues to reiterate that she is and how he finally has the magic to prove it. Morrow wonders why he tagged along while Wrieg tells him to go with it. The black mage casts Sheerga on the cloaked person, revealing them to be a cactuar. The shocked cactuar, at a loss for words, quickly escapes. A dejected black mage concludes that the magic blew off the cloak and that the subject of it was a cactuar. Wrieg wonders why the cactuar was dressed as a person while Morrow, Mootie and the black mage decide to give chase. An unknown voice states that this was the beginning of the war between Mysidians and the cactuars, with later research revealing that 40% of the population at the time were actually cactuar. It further states that humans, elves and dwarves would come together to stave the hidden threat. The voice is revealed to be Wrieg who laughs it off and states that while see―through magic may have its uses, there's more to it than meets the eye Morrow, Mootie and the Black Mage are shown chasing the speeding cactuar. Episode 4: A Day on the Road Episode 5: Four Tribes Episode 6: Time Capsule Episode 7: Oversized Mootie Episode 8: Mootie's Past and Future Episode 9: Moogle Doll Scramble Episode 10: Boys' Nighttime Talk Episode 11: Wonderful Present Episode 12: Family and Morrow Episode 13: Moogle Festival Eve Episode 14: Family on Navos Episode 15: Endless Adventures Episode 16: A New Apprentice Pilot Episode 17: Tale of a Giant Morrow and Mootie visit Titan in The Rift. Titan wonders why they're there with Morrow stating that he wanted to give the lonely Titan some company. Titan asks Morrow to tell him stories that humans have told about Titan. Morrow recounts a story about Titan and a young human girl having a friendship. Titan closes his eyes and reminisces about a time long ago in Mysidia. Titan looks at Mysidia on a cliff from afar while a young girl continues to yell out for him. He approaches the young girl and wonders about what she wants again. The young girl mentions that Titan can get pretty lonely sometimes so she wanted to give him company. She decides to play with Titan and runs away from him while he gives chase. In the present time, Morrow tells Titan that he'll bring a picture book of the story on his next visit. Titan appreciates the gesture and gives his thanks to the departing Morrow and Mootie. Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions II